The Biomedical Informatics Core will serve to unite the data warehouse and data integration activities of the Center for Population Health and Health Disparities (CPHHD). The Core will provide daatabase support for the Program's research. Its major objectives are to combine data into a single repository and to build unified data models using each of the individual Projects' data.